Into the Wild
by HamletRapedHoratio
Summary: Kal-El Clark Kent leaves for Africa on a research expedition, but when he doesn't return it has his fiance puzzled and send Bruce Bruce Wayne on a trip to Africa where he is in for a little shock as he finds his beloved is acting...very unusual. This is slash, and contains a lovely little feral lemon.


Animalistic.

Dangerous.

Hungry.

All words that could be used to describe Kal-El in his present state of mind as he roamed the jungles of Africa in nothing more than his torn khaki shorts and shark tooth necklace. The plan was for him to go to Africa to observe the different species of Lions and to come back to write the report on what he observed. Nothing more, nothing less. But that goal was supposed to take two weeks, three at the most, though here it was almost two months passed the due date and no one had seen hide or hair of the man of steel.

Bruce wasn't worried about the fact that his fiancé was missing, or at least that's what he told himself over and over as he sat on the passenger side in an old 80's jeep that sputtered and whined as it made its way over the flat yet slightly rocky terrain. From time to time his hands would clutch at the dashboard to keep upright, the roof and seat belts long gone.

"Are you sure he was spotted in this area?" Bruce finally asked the native who was driving, his eye brow raised in scrutiny as the jeep attempted to climb over a few boulders, nearly tipping in the process.

"Yes, pale man. Big muscles, black hair. Just like dem pictures you showed us." The native stopped the jeep suddenly, causing the breaks to shriek and the rubber of the tires to burn. He pointed up ahead, pointing out a water hole, but more importantly, a waterfall that connected to it. Bruce had to place hand partially over his eyes to block the sun light, but what he could tell, way up on the top by the edge of the waterfall was something that appeared to be lying down, but too big and furless to be an animal.

"I can make it by foot." He finally said after observing the other for a few moments, Kal appeared to be sunbathing. He didn't bother opening the door; he hoisted himself off the seat and swung his legs over the door as he jumped out. "And the rumor is that he is 'vicious?'"

"Yes. Very vicious. Even wrestle lions." The native seemed to want to leave; his eyes kept switching from different points, but ultimately looking up at the sleeping kryptonian in fear. "You pay me to bring you here. I did. I go home now."

"Wait-" It was too late, the Jeep was already put into reverse and turning around, leaving Bruce standing out in the open in a cloud of dust that was kicked up in the jeeps wake. "Looks like I'm going to be here for a while." He mused as he rubbed the dirt from his eyes, already deciding on a plan of action in dealing with his 'rogue' fiancé. He rolled up his pant legs and pulled out a pair of 'work' gloves and began to walk towards the base of the waterfall, looking for the best spot to start climbing.

A rare sigh escaped his lips as he began to climb, using the sharpened titanium tips on the gloves to dig into the spaces of the boulders for extra leverage. Bruce couldn't help but feel like he was climbing out of the pit again, but this time there was no rope to catch him if he were to slip and fall, and he doubted that Kal had enough sense about him to catch him.

Sweat began to form on his forehead and drip down his back as he climbed, the heat of the safari slowly starting to get to him. He had to stop and take a deep breath before climbing once more. His tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth and he could feel his clothes beginning to stick to his body, causing him to slow down the pace. The sound of rushing water made it almost unbearable as he tried to swallow, causing his throat to only ache. Bruce could scale buildings without a problem, run for miles without even thinking of water, but in this environment, where the temperature was already in the hundreds, he felt the most 'vulnerable' to the elements and to the fact that he was human.

"Better have a good excuse." Bruce grumbled as he finally felt the edge of the cliff. With a held breathe he hoisted himself up, pulling himself onto leveled ground and sat back on his heels. He slowed his breathing, trying hard not to pant. Just inches away he found himself staring at Kals naked back. Quietly, barely breathing, Bruce moved over to the edge of the water fall, his eyes never leaving the body before him. He placed his hands into the cool savanna water and slowly brought it to his face, washing off the sweat and dirt he felt clinging to his skin. Oh how it felt nice to have something cool touch his skin, without conscious thought he removed his white shirt, sighing in relief as he felt a warm breeze pick up. He slowly undid his rock climbers' boots, removing his thick woolen socks and placed them in the boots, letting his feet rest in the water. He thanked god a million times in his head that he was not in his Bat suit.

"Grrr." Blue eyes blinked in surprise as Bruce looked over to where Kal was napping. No longer was Kal facing away from him, but now turned and glaring at him. His face was slightly roughed up with slight stubble on his jaw and his blue eyes dark and narrowed. The edge of his lips was down dangerously as he growled. Kal sat up suddenly, the muscles of his chest and stomach rippling, a slight sweat shine to it.

"Kal, don't you dare growl at me." Bruce barked, standing up straight, his arms crossed dangerously. He had watched documentaries before on how to act in the presence of a wild animal. Show the animal, or in this case kryptonian, who's in charge. He made his way over to the alien, arms still crossed as he bent over. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? You were supposed to be home a while ago and frankly you almost made me worry. Now pick yourself up, stop playing 'jungle man' and come home."

Again he was greeted by a growl of annoyance. Kal looked the 'intruder' up and down before grabbing Bruce's ankle, tugging his leg out from under him, causing him to fall flat on his back. Without warning Kal crawled over him, putting most of his weight against his chest, pinning Bruce down. He rested his head against Bruce's neck, eyes closing as he tried once again to nap in peace.

Kal couldn't fully remember who the man was underneath him, but he felt as if he knew him on an extremely personal level. Though he also couldn't remember much other than his own name and the fact that he wasn't human nor animal. He groaned loudly, his head pulsing in pain as he tried to think about who exactly the man was. His eyes opened suddenly as a hand stroked his dark curls, rather than fighting the man seemed to accept his 'fate' of being used as a pillow.

"Does your head hurt?" Kal nodded, nuzzling his chin against Bruces neck, inhaling his scent deeply. He may not have remembered who he was, but he certainly remembered the scent. It was intoxicating, causing every hair on Kals body to stand up on end as he gripped his arms with his hands, desperate almost in nature. "Kal, remember me, close your eyes and listen to me. I don't know what happened but I promise you, you're going to remember me, and then we're going to go home."

Home… That word awoken something deep in Kals subconscious as he sat up suddenly, pulling the other towards him, his eyes wide in delight while his lips remained neutral. He got to his feet, tugging on Bruces arm to do the same, his mouth almost forming the words 'Let's go!'

"You want me to follow you?" Bruce wasn't slow, he caught on that this wasn't some kind of game or fast one that Kal was trying to pull, this was something real, and he could tell that the other either forgot how to talk, or was somehow put through pain by talking. "Nod for me."

Kal nodded enthusiastically, tugging harder once Bruce was on his feet. When he saw that Bruce was on his feet he wasted no time in tugging him along, walking close to the edge of the river, heading away from the fall. Bruce didn't try and struggle, knowing that the other would just pin him into submission again. He settled for a scowl instead, though secretly he was curious on where exactly the other was taking him to.

"Kal, where exactly are you taking me?" Bruce finally asked as they entered a thick wooded area, the smell of moss and damp earth almost too overpowering even for his human senses. He tried to keep up with the others pace, trying to walk side by side, but with the terrain becoming downhill and slippery, he soon lost his foot on a root. Just as he thought he was going to get a mouth full of dirt he looked up in surprise, face to face with his fiancé. "Kal." He sighed in exasperation. "Where are we heading?"

"Home." He finally answered, picking the other up bridal style, nuzzling face into his neck. Another growl escaping. "I take you home."

"Kal, home is in Gotham, in the USA. Not in Africa. This is a forest, not our home." Bruce was trying to be nice, he really was, but the heat was making him sweat, and to put it bluntly, he hated the feeling of damp briefs against his crotch. "Kal, put me down, now." He ordered as the other began to run, chuckling huskily as he jumped over fallen logs and boulders.

"Home." He answered again, jumping over a carcass of an unknown animal. He finally slowed down as he entered a small grassy clearing, shaded by trees and softened by moss. "Here." He laid Bruce down on the moss covered ground, covering his body once more with his own, resting his head against his neck, breathing in his scent once more. A shiver ran down Bruce's spine as he felt the moss against his bare back and the hot breathe against his ear. He couldn't help but give the other a sniff; even though he was covered in dirt he didn't smell bad. His scent reminded Bruce of natural spices, and of morning dew. Something he actually found quite attractive. He rested his head back against the surprisingly soft moss, stroking the man of steels dark curly hair, working on untangling some of it. Kal couldn't help but beam down at him, he felt complete. He felt as if he found something he lost long ago and was just now getting it back.

"Mine." He growled, biting down on Bruce's neck. He punctured the skin with his eye teeth and licked up the blood that seeped out of the wound. He felt proud of himself when Bruce groaned in pain, though pain was not what he was going for. He wanted to hear the other moan, cry out his name, and beg. He wanted to feel even more of a connection, to feel as if he wasn't so alone anymore.

"Careful Kal." Bruce warned as he once again winced in pain, he could feel Kal biting down harder, causing the skin to break open more. "Kal. You're hurting me, gentle." He warned again, tugging on the kryptonians hair, forcing the other to not bite as deep. He barely held in his chuckle as he heard the whine that left the other. He released his hold on the others hair, allowing him to once again resume his biting.

"Need…you." Kal growled, his eyes pleading as he pressed his hips closer to Bruce, his barely contained erection pressing into his lower stomach. He rolled his hips into Bruce, nudging him with forehead. He ran his sharpened nails down Bruce's chest, leaving long red scratches that ran from his neck to his hip. He placed his hands on his own pants, ripping the torn and dirty fabric off, groaning quietly at the feeling of finally being freed of the accursed clothing. He shivered as he felt the others hand on his lower stomach.

"For a wild animal you keep yourself clean down there." Bruce mused, running the tips of his fingers down from Kals stomach to the tip of his already pre-cumming cock, letting his thumb nail slide against the slit. He licked his lips as he watched the kryptonian above him shiver and groan, his nail sliding harder, fingers already wrapped around his shaft. "I'm glad to see I don't need to worry about bathing you."

The smirk on Bruce's lips was short lived as he felt a pair of sharp teeth on his earlobe. He could hear the predatory growl escape the man above him and the heat against his own groin made him arch his back up, his hips pushing instinctively against the others. He still managed to give the tip of Kals cock a firm squeeze. "Show me just how savage you've become." He whispered, knowing that once he gave permission to the other, Kal would finally lose control and show him just how badly he wanted him. "I want you to lose control for me, my big strong savage." He stroked the matted bangs out of Kals eyes, giving him a look he hoped was submissive.

Kal blinked for a moment, something in his memory clicking but being shot down again before he could fully remember what. But those eyes, he remember them, oh how he wanted to think more about them, but at the same time the throbbing between his legs was being more and more persistent, reminding him that he had to make this man his before any of the lions try to come over and tear him to shreds. He pressed his hands to Bruce's chest, grinding hip bones into him with a grunt. Kal couldn't help but dig his nails into the man's chest as he bit on his ear once more, tugging the lobe sharply. "Mine." He growled, tugging harder.

"Yes, I am yours." Bruce replied, letting go of the others manhood, wrapping his arms about his neck to get closer to him. "All yours." His ear began to ache from the tugging but he made no move in stopping him, he after all just gave the other permission to be as rough as he wanted. Kal slid a hand under Bruce's tanned denim pants, ripping the button off in the process. His hand went straight under his slightly sweat damped briefs as he cupped him. With his free hand he unzipped the partially broken zipper and began to tug both the pants and underwear off of him, whining in impatience. He arched his back, moving down to sit on his heels as he finally removed the clothing. He slid the pad of his thumb across the head and slid his thumb nail into Bruce's slit as he brought his face closer, mouth opened. He gave an exaggerated exhale, blowing hot air on him, moving his fingers down Bruce's shaft to make room for his tongue. He held him up by the base as he swirled his tongue against the area where his foreskin once was, his teeth brushing against the skin of his shaft as he took in more of his length into his mouth, not bothering with foreplay.

A silent groan left Bruce as he used his elbow to prop himself up, his left hand instinctively reaching over to grab a hold of the others dark matted curls. His ice blue eyes were slits as he watched him, using his hold on him to push him down farther. It had been almost a month and a half since he was touched like this, and his body missed the contact. Even when Kal was gone he refused to even take care of his needs, no matter how many cold showers he had to take.

Kals head slowly began to bob down, sliding his canines against the sensitive flesh, his tongue pressed against the skin firmly. He let his right hand claw down Bruce's left thigh, once more adding scratches to him. He gripped the base of the shaft firmly as he began to bob up and down, quickening with each lick, his teeth digging into the skin harder each time. His eyes were shut and the sound of his growling could be heard over the exaggerated licking and sucking noise. His fingers tightened around the base before finally moving off as he brought the full length into his mouth, nuzzling his nose against the flesh of his lower stomach. He swallowed a few times, letting the tip rest against the back of his throat, his tongue lying flat in his mouth. Slowly he began to bob again, deep throat him as far as he could, his left hand stroking his own fully erect man hood as he growled to cause vibrations.

"Mmm- yes Kal, just like that." Bruce moaned as he now stroked both his hands through the others hair, eyes fully closed from the pleasure. He scratched behind Kals ears experimentally and couldn't help but smirk as he heard a muffle purr escape the other as he sucked harder. "Perhaps you're more kitten then savage." He teased, wincing when he felt Kal bite him. "Kal." He warned, though finding it hard to stay annoyed when the other was giving his ball sack light squeezes in a form of an apology. He bucked his hips up as he bit on his lower lip, finding the heat in his lower muscles harder and harder to ignore. As the bobbing sped up the burning increased to the point where he finally closed his eyes and leaned his head back, releasing into his fiancés mouth, giving out a loud moan of his name.

Kal wasted no time in swallowing as much of the hot cum in his mouth as possible, holding the base firmly. When he pulled away from the partially saliva/cum covered cock a small strand of saliva stuck to his lips, giving him an excuse to lick his lips in a 'hungry' fashion. Kal leaned back over, licking off the cum that slowly finished drizzling down Bruce cock, refusing to waste any off his fiancés 'essence'. The hand he used to claw at Bruces thighs moved down and under him, his middle finger rubbing between Bruce's cheeks. Kal moved forward as he pushed his finger into Bruce's tight puckered entrance, pressing his lips to his. Another digit was added as he forced his tongue into Bruce's mouth, mapping out every inch of the wet cavern he could reach. He slowly scissor his fingers, wrapping their tongues against each other, pushing the other deeper into the ground. He jabbed his elbow into Bruce's stomach, adding a third finger.

"Nnng!" Bruce moved his tongue away from Kals, pushing back, needing to breath. "Just…fuck me." He pushed his elbows into the ground, moving his hips down to get the fingers inside deeper. He watched the smirk on Kals lips and shivered, the fingers retracting. Kal crawled over him, grabbing Bruce's arms, pulling them above his head, his lips pressing to his neck. He pressed the tip against the entrance, rubbing against him before pushing in, not stopping till fully sheathed.

Bruce's eyes widened before closing tightly, clenching jaw firmly. He relaxed as much as he could, willing himself not to clench his inner walls, knowing the pain would be worse. With a bite to the others neck Kal began to pull out, thrusting back in as hard as he could, working more on deepness then actual speed for the moment. He bit harder on the neck as he started to pick up the speed of his thrusts, growling proudly as the noises of pains gave into loud lusty moans of pleasure that encouraged Kal to thrust harder, his 'claws' raking down the submissives chest.

He slowed the pace down every so often to change angles slightly, trying to find his fiancés prostate, wanting him to scream so loudly that the whole safari would hear him. He clutched the others hips, bruising the skin slowly as he thrust sharply to the right, grinning as a loud moan of pleasure escaped the other. He sped up, thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he possibly could without hurting the other, his mind returning just a fraction, enough to tell himself to be careful. He positioned Bruce's legs around his hips thrusting deeper in the same spot, his breathe hitching.

His knotted bangs stuck to his forehead as sweat trickled down his back, he gave a few hasty thrusts, pushing in as far as anatomically possible, body growing stiff as he released. A loud animalistic moan escaped him, echoing around them. Lips pressed against lips, fingers entwining as Kal pulled out, lying on top of the other. "Bruce?" His eyes were no longer wild, his voice held no growl.

"Kal." Bruce gave his hand a squeeze, thankful that the other was now at least sounding the same. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know…I remember writing in the journal Perry had given me, it was my second week, and I just felt funny…I think the heat might have gotten to me, and even with the water boiled I probably still caught some jungle flu."

"Don't you ever leave the U.S without me, understood?" Kal chuckled, kissing the other on the lips. "I mean it Kal."

"I know you do Bruce." He nuzzled his nose against his, eyes closing. "We'll go home soon; I want to finish my nap."

Bruce only grunted, not happy with the idea, but being sore and caught under him, he really didn't have a say.


End file.
